quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Manhunter
Manhunter is a Single Player and Multiplayer level in Dark Hour. Jason Ng designed this level after his previous map, Gauntlet, this was his second attempt at level designing. As with all of his levels, he was rather unsure as to the origin of the name of the level. Jason Ng considered this level to be similar in theme and lighting to Gauntlet. Jason intended to be rather difficult in Single Player. This level has a corrupt soundtrack directory as it searches for Track 1, which is a data track and therefore cannot be played. This level is also a standalone mission, meaning that no Level Exit exists. In Deathmatch, it is intended for 4 players or less. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. Walkthrough Collect the Rocket Launcher, 2 Grenade Launchers, and Rockets in front of you. Turn around and descend down the ramp into the next room. Proceed to the middle of the room to collect the Quad Damage. Kill the 2 Rottweilers to the left, 3 Rottweilers to the right, and 3 Knights straight ahead. Proceed straight past a ramp, then turn around and head up the ramp to the top. Jump to the platform to the left to collect a Double-Barrelled Shotgun, then jump to the platform to the right to collect 25 Health. Turn left to look once more over the room, then jump to the platform straight ahead. From this central platform, jump to the platform to your left to collect 25 Health and the platform to your right to collect the Rocket Launcher. Turn left and drop to the floor, you should be staring at the ramp where you started the level. Proceed forward and go around the ramp to reach a room underneath the starting room. Collect the 2 Cells and Thunderbolt beside the back portion of the ramp. Kill the Zombie, 2 Fiends, and 3 Vores straight ahead. Collect the Pentagram of Protection on the far side, then return to the previous room. Go through the doorway to the left and start to head down the stairs leading down a blue corridor. Kill the 5 Grunts, then continue down the staircase to the bottom. Kill the Shambler, then turn left and proceed down the corridor. Collect the Super Nailgun and 2 Nails, then turn left and start to head down the corridor. Kill the 2 Ogres, then continue down the corridor. Kill the 5 Enforcers at the halfway point, then proceed to the end of the corridor. This portion of the corridor is colored green. Collect the Green Armor, Thunderbolt, and Nails. Turn left and proceed up the ramp. Kill the 5 Death Knights at the top. If you were to follow the staircase to the left, you would be brought into the room next to the starting room. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Pentagram of Protection room. * Corner between ramp and staircase of green corridor. * Between ramp and Super Nailgun of blue corridor. * Blue section of long corridor. * Green section of long corridor. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dark Hour levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels